Through Time and Beyond
by mandacub
Summary: While in the New World the Straw Hat crew suddenly take a unknown enemy hit. Waking up they realize that not all is the same, and Luffy will once again take a blast from the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything of One Piece!**

**I always wanted to write a story that involved time travel.**

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes and he sleepily looked around the room he was currently in. He did not feel so good, his head felt like he went through five tons of bricks, while rubbing his eyes to see clearly he noticed that the room he was in was…unfamiliar. He knew every room that Franky showed him of the Thousand Sunny and this room was not one of them. " Where am I?" he asked to himself. Thats when he heard a large groan coming from right next to him, he looked over the bed and his eyes widened as he saw Zoro and the rest of his crew on the floor unconscious.

The rubber captain immediately dashed to Zoro shaking him, " Zoro come on wake up" he said desperately, " Come on you guys wake up"

Relief came over him when he saw Zoro's eyes open followed by the rest of his crew. " Luffy..What happened?" he asked. Luffy shook is head looking around the room. " I don't know I woke up here"

" Does anyone remember what happened?" Nami spoke up rubbing her head.

" I think we were attacked" Usopp replied. Now that they all thought about it, they all remembered stopping on an unknown island before being attacked by some rouge pirates who caught them by surprise with a sneak attack.

" What is it Robin?" the little doctor asked watching her walk to the door. She placed her hand on the handle and turned to Luffy. " Perhaps we should take a look outside"

Luffy turned to the others and they all nodded in agreement. Robin opened the door they covered their eyes when the rays of the sunlight hit them. Luffy walked out first with his crew following right behind him, but before they could take another step someone stopped them. " I see you're all up already" everyone one of the straw hat members turned to the voice seeing a man that had blonde pineapple hair.

" Who are you?" Luffy asked, but for some odd reason he felt like he's seen this man before, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

" My names Marco, and I'm the First Divison Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates" was his answer before Luffy finally remembered who he was.

Before Luffy or any of them could answer, another voice was heard. " Hey Marco hurry up pops is waiting for us"

" Yeah I'm coming hold up" Marco turned to the guests but immediately he was confused seeing their expression on their faces.

Luffy's eyes widened and the crew gasped with shocked looks on their faces when the mystery man walked closer to them. The Straw Hat crew looked at their captain and saw his form shaking with his eyes wide as saucers. Only one word escaped his lips. " Ace" he whispered.

* * *

**Well thats the first part of this story. I hope you like it. Go easy on me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hope you like this story. I know Ace is alive OMG! Anyways Ace was one of my favorite characters and i was really sad when they killed him off. **

**Again i don't own anything!**

* * *

Luffy took a step back from what he couldn't believe was his brother standing in front of him. This couldn't be happening, his brother was dead. He died at the war of Marineford. He died in his arms. Suddenly everything came back to him his hands were covered with blood, he could feel the weight of his brother on him while he was saying his final words. Luffy was out of it he couldn't even hear his crew members calling for his name, he didn't even notice he fell to his knees.

Nami and Chopper were immediately at his side. Marco and Ace looked at each other with questionable looks on their faces.

Luffy's breathing went back to normal and pushing away the hands that were trying to help him. " Luffy are you ok?" Nami asked.

" Yeah I'm fine" he answered.

"Luffy?" he heard Ace say. He gasped and his breath hitched, he wasn't dreaming after all. Ace was really alive, right in front of his eyes. Luffy had to restrain himself from embracing the older man, he released a sigh he didn't realize he was holding in.

Marco looked back and forth between the two raven haired men, he'd never seen Ace's expression change in so many ways. Before anymore surprises decided to make themselves known he spoke up. " Look lets go talk to the old man, he may understand the situation better than all of us"

* * *

Luffy and the crew followed behind Marco and Ace who seemed to be avoiding glancing back at his so called brother. Luffy didn't blame him though he himself didn't understand what was happening. How was Ace and Whitebeard still alive, they both died at the war of Marineford. He wasn't complaining though, whatever was gong on, he saw it as a blessing in disguise to once again be with his brother. It made that little hole in his heart be filled up once more.

" Here we are" Marco said. " This is Pops"

Luffy looked at the old man sitting on his big throne, yeah nothing didn't change about him, still as big as ever.

" Whoa he's huge" Usopp exclaimed right along with Chopper. " Ive never seen anyone that big in my life'"

The Straw Hats noticed members of the Whitebeard Pirates surrounding them. Luffy noticed some familiar faces as well. If he remembered correctly, then some of them were commanders.

" Welcome to my ship" the old man said.

" Hey old man tell us. How did we get here?" Luffy asked.

Whitebeard grinned " You're a cheeky brat aren't you"

" You guys suddenly appeared on the deck all unconscious." the blonde explained to them.

The crew looked at each other in surprise and shock. " Are we in the New World?" Robin asked. Their nods confirmed her suspicions.

" Robin do you have any idea whats going on?" Sanji asked.

" Im not for sure on this, but I believe that somehow, we ended up in the past" she explained looking at her captain.

" Yohohoho, that explains how Luffy's bro…" Brook's mouth was suddenly covered by Franky who just shook his head.

Luckily nobody heard his words. " For now we should keep the future to ourselves, we don't want to exploit anything that may change the future. If we do then something more horrible will happen" Robin said.

They all nodded. " You are all welcome on my ship, until we can find a way to get you back to your time" Whitebeard said.

Luffy turned to the old man with a wide grin. " We'll gladly take your offer" the rest of the crew grinned back and Whitebeard gave them a slight smile.

* * *

The Straw Hats sat at a table far away from everyone in the mess hall. The Whitebeard Pirates were in awe of how much the captain was eating, and they thought Ace had a appetite, but this kid had a bottomless pit.

Nami who was not in a veery good mood sighed, " This may be the worst dilemma we've ever been in. I don't know how were gonna get out of this one"

Sanji puffed out some smoke, " For now we have to figure out how we got to this time" Robin nodded, " I agree, if we figure out the source of the time travel then we can find it, we're already in the New World"

" Then all we have to do is find where our last destination" Nami exclaimed.

While his crew were figuring out a plan, Luffy became distracted by a familiar hat sitting across the room. His brother hadn't said anything since Luffy was revealed. He stared at the figure who was his brother talking, laughing, and more importantly…breathing. They were in the past, the moment he saw his brother he so badly wanted to tell him everything that was gonna happen, but he remember Robin saying exploiting the past could fore come a more horrible future. Or something like his brother turned his head meeting Luffy's eyes, the Straw Hat captain immediately looked away. He'd been caught staring at his brother and now he can feel Ace's stare bore into his head.

His crew didn't have to see to understand how Luffy was reacting to this situation. He was lucky to have his crew there with him.

He felt Usopp's hand on his shoulder, " Luffy look" Luffy spun his head around and his eyes widened as he saw his brother walking towards him along with the guy Marco and another man who had red hair.

Luffy's heart started to speed up, feeling every thump hit his chest. Ace didn't have a happy look on his face either. He's seen that look many times on his brothers face when they were kids and it never meant anything good. Luffy gulped as he came closer and closer, until finally they were face to face.

" So you say your Luffy huh?" his voice with a hint of danger in it.

Luffy felt his heart going a mile a second and only one thought went through his head. ' Oh crap'


End file.
